warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Creekfeather
|pastaffie=''None'' |age = |death = unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Creekkit CreekpawRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny (manga) CreekfeatherRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny page 12 (manga) |familyt=Father: Mother: Brothers: Sister: |familyl=Waspwhisker Fallowfern Rabbitleap, Nettlesplash Plumwillow |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=''Unknown'' |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny'' |deadbooks=''None''}} Creekfeather is a gray tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :His brother, Nettlekit, falls into the river because of losing his balance when playing with Plumkit, his sister. Luckily, Waspwhisker, the father of the kits manages to save Nettlekit, who is angry and scared at him for losing his balance. :After the warrior ceremonies of Rockshade, Bouncefire, and Tinycloud, Creekkit and his siblings gather around their mother, Fallowfern and start whining about wanting to become apprentices, protesting after being told that they could not. Creekkit is the last to chime in, impatiently stating he wants to train immediately. Fallowfern comments to Leafstar how she can't wait for them to become apprentices so their mentors could deal with them, but while the kits play, she looks at them with affection in her eyes. In an attempt to entertain them, Clovertail asks the kits if they want to hear about the time when Firestar came to the gorge. Creekkit is interested in hearing the story, saying it's the best one. Shortly after, all four of the kits are seen squealing in excitement and running out of the nursery, tumbling over their own paws. :When the daylight warriors arrive, he and his siblings scramble down the cliff to meet up with Billystorm. Ebonyclaw comments that StarClan must be watching over those four kits. Some cats show hostility towards Billystorm, believing that his teaching of fighting moves to the kits is what caused Nettlekit to fall into the river. Leafstar counters the statements, mentioning that kits make mistakes all the time. :Fallowfern is seen trying to round up the kits for nap time, who were playing with Billystorm. :Again, Creekkit and his siblings try to convince their mother to let them train, though it doesn't get them anywhere. Fallowfern allows them to have a practice session by the pool, as long as they don't fall in. :When the patrol returns from the raid on the rats, the kits tackle their father, Waspwhisker who participated in the attack. Waspwhisker agrees to tell them about the battle, and the kits bombard him with questions. :One day, Leafstar and Billystorm volunteer to watch Creekkit and his siblings to bring the weight of watching them off of Fallowfern's shoulders, who agrees with the idea. Leafstar and Billystorm leave with the excited kits to the training area. There, they teach him and his siblings how to climb trees, and each kit gets a chance to try climbing, and Creekkit is noted to have put massive effort into climbing the tree. Creekkit's sister, Plumkit, climbs high into the tree and gets stuck, but Leafstar retrieves her from the tree. Billystorm then shows them how to catch a blackbird, which he does so successfully to the kits' excitement. The blackbird is given to the kits to share, and that ends their very exciting day. :Creekkit plays with his siblings, pretending to be a fox attacking the camp. Billystorm stops the game, almost getting his hind leg bitten into by Creekkit. When the bees attack, he stays in the nursery with Fallowfern and his siblings. All four kits pretend to be warriors, Creekkit playing as Stick. :In the manga at the end of the story, he is now an apprentice named Creekpaw. He catches a bird for his assessment. After the fight with the dogs at Twolegplace, he receives his warrior name, Creekfeather. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described as a she-cat. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Waspwhisker: Mother: :Fallowfern: Brothers: :Rabbitleap: :Nettlesplash: Sister: :Plumwillow: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Males